


Mission Accomplished

by nanamousse



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Action & Romance, Alternate Universe - Assassins & Hitmen, Ice Cream, Love Confessions, M/M, Mutual Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-28
Updated: 2020-01-28
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:40:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,919
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22449592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nanamousse/pseuds/nanamousse
Summary: After an almost failed mission, Lee Donghyuck is given an ultimatum - either he fixes his partnership with Na Jaemin or he loses his partner for good.
Relationships: Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Na Jaemin
Comments: 4
Kudos: 80





	Mission Accomplished

**Author's Note:**

> New NCT Dream fan. First NCT Dream fic. Sorry for any OOC-ness. Comments are greatly appreciated. Thank you!
> 
> Warning: Unbeta-ed.
> 
> Twitter // CC: @nanajae0813

Lee Taeyong violently throws a thick folder on his desk as hard as he could, making Lee Donghyuck and Na Jaemin flinch. There's no reason for him to be angry. The mission was a success. However, he couldn't help but be furious at the two young men sitting in front of him - the two reasons why tonight's mission almost failed. Fortunately, two other agents of his - Huang Renjun and Lee Jeno - managed to save the day.

"I can't believe you deliberately compromised the success of this mission just because you can't get your shit together!" Taeyong says as he collapses on his swivel chair and rubs the bridge of his nose.

Straightening his back, Donghyuck replies, "It won't happen again, sir."

Taeyong scoffs. "Right you are there, agent, this won't happen again," he says, looking at the pair with pure annoyance, "at least, not very soon."

Jaemin grips the handrest of his seat and swallows. He doesn't like the sound of that.

"You two are suspended for two weeks starting tomorrow," Taeyong tells them, earning a small scream of protest from Donghyuck which he completely ignored, "don't let me see even a single strand of your hair in this place or I'll end both of you myself!"

"Sir, please, you can't -" Donghyuck whines as he gets up on his feet to reason with his superior.

However, his arguments are left unsaid when Jaemin stands up, and says, "Understood, sir. I apologize again for this mishap."

Donghyuck gapes at his partner in disbelief. All his words for Taeyong gone forever. Jaemin meets his eyes and glares at him before leaving the office without waiting for him.

"Fix this, Donghyuck," Taeyong tells the younger man after Jaemin gently shuts the door behind him, "or I'll have to approve Jaemin's request for another partner."

"He did what?" Donghyuck exclaims as he turns to Taeyong with wide eyes from the revelation. He didn't know Jaemin had done such a thing. Now, he can't help but feel a tinge of hurt in his chest. Is everything that bad?

Taeyong sighs, and says, "I'm thinking of putting him with some of our recruits like Zhong Chenle and Park Jisung for the meantime so they can learn the ropes in this association. But I've also tapped some seasoned agents. Renjun and Jeno, included."

Now, it's Donghyuck's turn to scoff. "You're going to disband the two of them just to cater Jaemin's whims?" he asks as he shakes his head while laughing.

"It's actually Renjun's idea and he volunteered," Taeyong reveals, erasing the smile from Donghyuck's face, "he says that you're hindering Jaemin's ability to perform his role in this association and that your partnership is no longer efficient and healthy," he recalls as he leans back against his chair, "of course, I told him he's exaggerating, but after tonight, I think it's just right to take his word into account finally."

Donghyuck can only grit his teeth and clench his fists in response as he looks away from Taeyong.

* * *

"Huang Renjun!" Donghyuck hollers at the agents' lounge as he trudges towards the object of his rage.

The said young man looks up from the game of chess he's having with his partner, Jeno, and rolls his eyes. He managed to catch Jaemin awhile ago before he left. He knows what happened inside Commander Lee's office.

"I didn't think you'd still be here," Renjun says, turning his attention back to the game, "Jaemin's gone, shouldn't you be too?"

"Don't give me that crap, bastard!" Donghyuck snaps as he pulls Renjun by the collar to raise him from his seat.

"Hey!" Jeno protests, getting up his feet to break up the upcoming fight.

However, Donghyuck doesn't pay Jeno any attention. His focus just centers on Renjun. "How dare you stick your nose into our business?" he growls.

Renjun raises an eyebrow and chuckles before wrapping Donghyuck's wrists into a vice-like grip, saying, "Na Jaemin is my best friend. If someone's giving him hell, it becomes my business."

"You don't even have a single idea about what's really going on," Donghyuck tells him while fighting against Renjun's tight hold, "but let me tell you something: Na Jaemin is mine and you can't take him from me."

With that, he pushes Renjun back to his seat and storms out of the lounge.

Jeno scrunches his face in confusion and looks at his partner. "What was that?" he asks.

"Ignore him," Renjun answers as he smoothen his shirt, "he's just being an idiot as always." 

* * *

Donghyuck and Jaemin are part of a secret association of assassins and hitmen called NCT. For six years since their recruitment, they have always been considered the deadliest pair. Their chemistry is perfect and unparalleled. Their unique individual skills complement each other - where one is lacking, the other will smoothly get it covered. It doesn't matter if the mission involves targeting a head of state, one of the richest men in the world, or a prominent underground ring leader. They always get the job done. However, things are not going well with them recently and Donghyuck admits it's his fault.

Nothing messes up a good partnership like getting feelings involved.

He can't remember when or how it all started. It was like he woke up one day and suddenly Jaemin was entirely a new person. At that moment, he began to notice everything about his partner. He started wondering if Jaemin's lashes have always been that long or if his smile has always been that bright and captivating. This change scared him and he's not handling it well. He can't even look Jaemin in the eye. This created an awful tension between the two of them to the point it had affected their job. He can't believe that his stupid feelings are getting in the way of their rhythm. They're now extremely off balance. He knows that it's him who's failing to match Jaemin. It can't be Jaemin. His partner's is always flawless. 

Hearning from his commander that Jaemin requested for a new partner added anger in the mix of fear inside his chest. Donghyuck can tell Jaemin's trying to understand what's going on and has been very patient with him. He didn't expect that things have gone this far. It didn't help that Renjun had something to do with it - the guy has always been an ass towards him since they started in the association. If it weren't for Jaemin, he wouldn't think of tolerating him.

Donghyuck arrives in his and Jaemin's shared apartment. He has no idea what to expect once he steps inside. Jaemin could have gone to to bed already or still awake doing who-knows-what just to defuse the frustration he has over the mission that they almost bombed. Donghyuck whimpers at the fact that it's probably the latter. If there's one thing Jaemin is terrible at, it's dealing with failure.

Taking a deep breath, Donghyuck punches their apartment's passcode and pushes the door open. He can already hear the sound of the TV coming from their living room. Trust Jaemin to take out all his negative energy on video games. Cautiously, Donghyuck removes his shoes and carefully places them on the side - Jaemin hates it when all the footwear are all over the place in the front door. He has to try to talk to him tonight or else Jaemin may find a way to ignore him for the next two weeks.

"Hey," Donghyuck starts as he joins his partner in the living room.

Jaemin doesn't bat an eyelash and continues playing with his game. Donghyuck expects this at least. It's not as if this is the first time Jaemin has gotten pissed at him. With six years since joining the association (four years since they started living in the same roof), Donghyuck can say he has almost seen it all. So, he holds his ground. He casually throws his backpack on the small couch before joining Jaemin on the long sofa. That didn't come out as smoothly as he hoped. 

"We need to talk," Donghyuk tries again.

Jaemin smirks, and says. "You haven't been talking to me for months and, now, you're here asking for a conversation?" 

Donghyuck bites his lower lip, guilty. "Commander Lee said that you requested for a new partner," he tells him.

Shaking his head, Jaemin reaches for game console and shuts it off without bothering to save his progress. "So, this is what it's about," he says as he turns at Donghyuck, who forces himself not to look away from him, "you found out I'm bailing out and, now, you suddenly care about this team."

"I never stopped caring about this team!" Donghyuck protests with a scowl.

"You had a funny way of showing it," Jaemin replies, getting up from his seat and discarding the controller on the center table violently.

Donghyuck panics when Jaemin turns his back on him to head upstairs. "Don't leave!" he says, chasing after his partner and stopping him by gripping his elbow to pull him back in place, "Let's talk about this, alright?"

"No!" Jaemin snaps, yanking his arm away, "I've had enough of your mind games. I'm not doing it anymore."

"Jaemin, please," Donghyuck pleads as he reaches for Jaemin's arm once again. However, the latter suddenly decides to throw his right fist at Donghyuck's left cheek. "What the hell, Jaemin!" he yells as he falls back against the couch's armrest, "Can we do this-"

Donghyuck doesn't get a chance to finish his words as Jaemin charges at him, ready to deliver another blow. Fortunately, he has spent a lot of time sparring Jaemin. He already knows most of his moves and he can basically counter them. "Would you calm down?" he says through gritted teeth as he traps Jaemin's right wrist with both of his hands.

Unfortunately for him, Jaemin just ignores him and locks both his arms with his left arm before kneeing him on the stomach. 

"Fuck!" Donghyuck gasps as he crouches on the floor, releasing Jaemin. 

"I should've done that a long time ago," Jaemin mutters before turning his back on him once again.

Not someone to give up in a fight no matter how stupid and useless it is, Donghyuck forces himself off the floor and lunges towards Jaemin's legs.

"Shit," Jaemin says as he falls face flat on the floor.

Donghyuck hurriedly crawls forward so he can put his entire body weight on Jaemin. "Now, can you just listen to me?" he asks, struggling to keep his partner still.

"I'm not listening to any of your bullshit! I'm done with you!" Jaemin yells as he pushes himself off the ground, causing Donghyuck to roll to his side and on his back. Jaemin uses this opportunity to trap his partner on the floor by straddling and pointing a gun he managed to take out from Donghyuck's holster swiftly.

Staring at the gun, Donghyuck realizes their position and his heartbeat quickens. His fight-or-flight response kicks in and he chooses the latter. Without thinking about the possibility of getting shot, he carelessly shoves the gun and Jaemin away from him. 

"Lee Donghyuck, what the fuck!" Jaemin exclaims in surprise as he accidentally presses the trigger and shoots a bullet towards the ceiling. He quickly mutters a silent thanks to the association for providing their agents with soundproof walls before chasing after Donghyuck, who has scrambled away from him with unbelievable speed to climb up the short flight of stairs. The last thing Jaemin sees is Donghyuck running straight to the bathroom to lock himself inside.

Jaemin runs his hand on his hair in exhaustion and decides to leave his partner alone. So, he goes back down to the living room to place the gun on the center table and heads to the kitchen. Mindless scuffles always make him hungry.

* * *

Donghyuck turns off the shower and lets the cold water drip all over his body. He has no idea how long he has been inside, but he thinks it allowed him enough time to contemplate whether or not indulging Jaemin to a fight was the right thing to do. Shaking his head to not dwell on it anymore, he slides the curtain on the side only to realize he didn't bring his towel or robe. He groans and curses himself mentally on how much of an idiot he is. Fortunately, Jaemin keeps clean towels in the cabinet under the sink for Renjun and Jeno whenever they crash in their apartment. 

"Always the smarter one," Donghyuck mutters. Getting himself a towel, he covers himself and steps out of the bathroom to scurry dumbly to his bedroom with his used clothes in his arm.

He will have to try again.

* * *

Jaemin is munching on leftover pizza at the counter when Donghyuck joins him in the kitchen. Their eyes meet but neither says a thing. Donghyuck just takes a breath to keep his cool and walks towards the fridge. On the other hand, Jaemin just turns his attention to his phone to change the music that's currently playing hip-hop to a slow R&B track.

Sensing that Jaemin's calmer now, Donghyuck decides to take his shot one more time. He gets two spoons from one of the drawers, opens the freezer, and takes out the one-gallon chocolate ice cream he bought the other day. Jaemin likes chocolate ice cream, so he hopes it can do the trick.

"Here," Donghyuck says, handing one of the spoons to his partner before taking the seat beside him.

No response.

Sighing, Donghyuck opens the ice cream tub and scoops some with the spoon he offered to Jaemin. "Ahhh," he says, bringing the spoon towards Jaemin with a smile.

Jaemin rolls his eyes and turns away from him.

"C'mon, have some," Donghyuck tries again, "ahhhhhh."

Shaking his head at the ridiculousness of it all, Jaemin opens his mouth to accept the ice cream. Happy, Donghyuck watches his partner wipe the corner of his lips with his thumb for some remaining chocolate and places the spoon on the other's plate with the pizza before helping himself with the cold dessert.

"What you did was stupid," Jaemin says, referring to their scuffle awhile ago, "I could've ended up shooting you."

"Yeah, but what can I say? I panicked," Donghyuck replies with a chuckle, taking his first taste of the ice cream before pushing the tub towards Jaemin.

Scoffing, Jaemin replies, "It's not as if I'm really going to shoot you even though I wanted to."

Donghyuck hums as scoops more ice cream. "That's not why I panicked," he says, bracing himself. This is it. He will have to go for it now.

"Tempting," Jaemin says as he reaches for the tub, "I want to ask what you mean, but you've stopped talking to me ages ago."

Placing his spoon facedown on the lid, Donghyuck says, "I'm sorry. I know we're not exactly working well together lately and it's all because of me."

"So you're really going to talk now?" Jaemin quips with a raised eyebrow.

"That's what I've wanted to do since I got home, but you had other plans," Donghyuck teases as he gently rubs his left cheek.

Guilty, Jaemin puts down his spoon and shifts his body to face Donghyuck fully. "Let me see that," he says, reaching out for his partner's face and earning a soft protest from the gesture. "Don't make me throw you another punch, Lee Donghyuck," he warns as he grips Donghyuck's jaw tighter than he should have.

Donghyuck surrenders and just diverts his gaze somewhere else while Jaemin leans closer to check his bruised cheek. He bites his lower lip. It's time. "You're going to be the death of me, Na Jaemin," he says. 

"What?" Jaemin asks as their eyes finally meet.

"I never really noticed that you're this pretty up close," Donghyuck continues, trying his best not to cower from his partner's captivating eyes.

At that moment, Jaemin's brain starts going haywire. He doesn't have any idea what's going on and what Donghyuck's getting at. The other man never said things like that to him in all their years of knowing each other. If anything, he just makes fun of his looks. Jaemin has lost count how many times his partner commented on how big his mouth when he laughs or how ugly and exaggerated the faces he makes when he jokes around with them. Jaemin even got so fed up with him when he wouldn't stop yapping about his bleached hair and blue-dyed fringe. Lee Donghyuck never really compliments him in any way like this. 

Donghyuck clears his throat and gently takes Jaemin's hands in his. "I don't know if this explanation is valid or what..." he starts, smiling, "it probably even seems silly, but I...Na Jaemin, I'm in love with you."

Jaemin freezes and feels his mouth run dry. He's aware that Donghyuck's going through something, but he didn't expect it will be that. Not knowing how to process the information, he looks away. For once, he's the one who can't meet Donghyuck in the eye. The gravity of that confession is enormous. It's starting to make him dizzy. 

Lowering their hands, Donghyuck continues, "I'm sorry I let it affect our job - affect us. I wasn't aware it's doing that already. Not right away, at least. I was so stressed out because I didn't know what to do with these feelings. I had no idea how to handle it. I still don't. And I got super scared. I know we always talk when something's up, but how am I supposed to do that with this?" 

Jaemin pulls his hands away from Donghyuck and rubs his face. He needs to get his bearings back together. This is too much to take in.

"I understand that it'll be more difficult to work together now that this is out," Donghyuck continues, his head hanging low, "Commander Lee told me to fix our issues so we can stay together. But you know what, right now, I realize I shouldn't force you to change your mind. Feel free to go and find a new partner. Who am I stop you anyway?"

"You're unbelievable, Lee Donghyuck," Jaemin finally says, "I've never met an idiot like you." 

Donghyuck looks up and sees his partner staring at the ceiling. "I hope you never meet another," he replies with a smirk.

"Yeah, I don't want to either," Jaemin tells him with a heavy sigh as he lowers his head.

"One is enough, huh?" Donghyuck asks, grinning.

"Yeah, one is definitely more than enough," Jaemin answers as he pins Donghyuck with his intense gaze.

Maybe it's the years of training and experience as a top assassin or his in-depth knowledge about Jaemin that tells Donghyuck that something is amiss. Donghyuck narrows his eyes and focuses on the way his partner is looking at him. Before he can even ask what's going on or figure anything out, Jaemin has grabbed him by his shirt's collar and kissed him. 

On. The. Lips.

Donghyuck has no idea what's happening, but he doesn't have it in him to push Jaemin away to demand answers. Instead, he raises his hands and cradles Jaemin's face to kiss him back. He was so caught up with the fear that came with his feelings that he didn't even get to imagine what it'd be like to have Jaemin like this. Being near him like this. Holding him like this. Kissing him like this. It's a wonder how he hasn't fallen from his seat yet because it's beyond surreal. 

Until Jaemin has to end it.

"Please tell me you didn't kiss me just out of guilt or sympathy," Donghyuck says, desperate. When he's already scared from the beginning, he's terrified now. It's better when he had no idea how it's like to have even just a part of Jaemin. Now that he got a taste of it (literally and figuratively), he's not sure how he can move forward with that knowledge.

"Do you really think I'm that cruel?" Jaemin asks with a frown. Hurt apparent in his eyes.

"I'm sorry," Donghyuck blurts out, hoping he can erase the pain his words caused, "I just...why?"

Jaemin rolls his eyes and turns away from Donghyuck to bring his attention back on the ice cream he was supposed to eat a while ago. The dessert is softer now that it has melted a bit, but Jaemin doesn't care. It's still proper ice cream. So, he picks up his spoon and gets himself a big scoop of the confectionery. 

"I love you too, silly," Jaemin mutters before shoving the spoon in his mouth.

"What did you say?" Donghyuck asks in surprise, earning him a glare.

Donghyuck chuckles. He heard it alright. He heard it loud and clear. Elated that his feelings are returned, he can't help but leave his seat to hug Jaemin from the back.

"Stop it! I'm eating!" Jaemin complains, making Donghyuck tighten his hold of him more.

"I'm sorry, but I just can't believe it!" Donghyuck tells him as he snuggles at the crook of Jaemin's neck, "I didn't even really think of the possibility. I was so focused on being scared. It was so stupid!"

Jaemin chuckles as he takes another spoonful of ice cream. "Make that the two of us," he tells his partner, "but at least I didn't self-sabotage our missions - that's still all you."

"Oh, you're always the better one between us, huh?" Donghyuck teases, kissing the top of Jaemin's head, "Are you going to tell me when you started having feelings for me? Because I would pretty much to hear that. Please, Nana. Please!"

"Oh god, you're so freaking annoying! Get off me!" Jaemin says as he wriggles free from Donghyuck, "I'm still getting a new partner, you big buffoon!"

Donghyuck gasps and clutches his chest in exaggeration. "You can't leave me now!" he pleads as he goes back to his chair and scoots closer to Jaemin, "I don't know when I fell in love with you but -"

"Seven months, one week, and three fucking days," Jaemin says, staring at his partner, "that's how long I've been putting up with your shit, so I guess it's safe to say that's when."

Nodding in understanding, Donghyuck asks, "I'm sorry, but I promise to make it up to you. So, can you tell me when did you - you know?"

Jaemin scowls as Donghyuck wiggles his eyebrows at him. "Pretty much the same or shortly after," he answers, begrudgingly, "you shut me out...even though we're always together, it didn't feel like it...so I started to miss you."

"Ugh! I'm such an ass!" Donghyuck yells towards the ceiling, making Jaemin snicker, "You talked to Renjun about this, of course?"

"I tell Renjun everything," Jaemin tells him with a smirk, "so, yeah, he hates you more than he did before."

"I figured. So, are you still going to find a new partner?" Donghyuck asks, serious.

Raising an eyebrow, Jaemin shakes his head and says, "You're still so fucking stupid, aren't you? No. I'm not. I don't see any reason why anymore. Not unless we're going to give Commander Lee a lot of shit in every mission he gives us. Besides, we fixed our so-called issues, right? That's what he told you to do. Call him in the morning and tell him it's mission accomplished."

"Yeah, it's mission accomplished," Donghyuck agrees as he leans in to take Jaemin's lips for another kiss.

* * *

**END**

* * *


End file.
